Fandom Pledges
by queenbibliophile
Summary: I know about the Percy Jackson Fan Pledge, but I couldn't find any others. Here is my attempt at writing a few fandom pledges. And I know that the category is listed as 'Harry Potter' but that's because the site forced me to put in a category. The fanfiction will actually contain pledges for multiple fandoms. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Harry Potter

**A/N: I wrote this in one sitting! I deserve virtual cookies!  
** **And by virtual cookies, I mean review, favorites and follows ;)**

* * *

I promise to remember _Harry_ ,

When somebody follows their heart

I promise to remember _Hermione_ ,

When someone is clever and smart

I promise to remember _Ron_ ,

When somebody shows utmost loyalty,

I promise to remember _Draco_ ,

When somebody becomes a bully

I promise to remember _Dumbledore_ ,

When somebody is humble _and_ powerful

I promise to remember _McGonagall_ ,

When somebody is severe, yet hopeful

I promise to remember _Snape_ ,

When somebody's heart is broken

I promise to remember _Lily_ ,

When somebody is fearless and outspoken

I promise to remember _James_ ,

When somebody grows up inside

I promise to remember _Sirius_ ,

When somebody is reckless and wild

I promise to remember _Remus_ ,

When somebody is mature and doesn't run away

I promise to remember _Peter_ ,

When a good heart goes astray

I promise to remember _Fred and George_ ,

When somebody plays a prank

I promise to remember _Luna_ ,

When somebody is always frank

I promise to remember _Ginny_ ,

When somebody is fearless and brave

I promise to remember _Mr Weasley_ ,

When somebody is miraculously saved

I promise to remember _Percy_ ,

When somebody leaves a family

I promise to remember _Mrs Weasley_ ,

When somebody loves unconditionally

I promise to remember _Bill_ ,

When somebody's body is mutilated

I promise to remember _Dobby_ ,

When somebody's loved one is dead

I promise to remember _Hagrid_ ,

When somebody is in love with monsters

I promise to remember _Cedric and Cho_ ,

When I find star-crossed warriors

I promise to remember _Bellatrix_ ,

When somebody loses their mind

I promise to remember _Voldemort_ ,

When somebody destroys mankind

But more than that, I pledge allegiance

Forever and binding to Harry Potter

I swear to love the characters

Through any confusion or rough water

I will love these people until my dying breath

And instill that love in my sons and daughters

Because these are not mere characters but living beings

And deserve not to be forgotten and slaughtered

* * *

 **A/N: I am so _so so _sorry if I forgot your favorite character. I just couldn't think of any more that I thought were worthy to be put into this. I'm really sorry if I missed out on anyone.**

 **MIMI OUT!**


	2. Percy Jackson 1

**A/N: SO I found _two_ wildly popular Percy Jackson fan pledges, and this is number one, the one I have on my profile. Those who used the second one, yours' is the next chapter, so click on Chapter 3, which is labelled Percy Jackson 2. I'm putting them both up because I'm just that awesome :)**

* * *

I promise to remember _Percy,_

When a warrior fights on and on.

I promise to remember _Annabeth,_

For those who have been there all along.

I promise to remember _Grover,_

When someone follows a dream.

I promise to remember _Tyson,_

When someone leads a team.

I promise to remember _Jason,_

When someone falls from the sky.

I promise to remember _Leo,_

When someone's mother dies.

I promise to remember _Thalia,_

When someone goes beyond and above.

I promise to remember _Piper,_

When someone falls in love.

I promise to remember _Frank,_

When parents go to war.

I promise to remember _Reyna,_

For those dedicated to the core.

I promise to remember _Hazel,_

For those who honour people's trust.

I promise to remember _Rachel,_

For those who feel they must.

I promise to remember _Bianca,_

For those who die too young.

I promise to remember _Nico,_

For the heroes that go unsung.

I promise to remember _Luke,_

For those who make the wrong decisions.

I promise to remember the _demigod traitors,_

When someone causes division.

I promise to remember the _Olympians,_

When people meddle in affairs.

I promise to remember the _Titans,_

When parents do not care.

But more than this I swear,

To never forget this world.

To never not care.

I promise to never grow old enough,

To regard this as simple stuff.

Because Percy Jackson changed my life.

And I'll forever love this gang through any strife.

* * *

 **A/N: Read, review, follow, favorite. Your four very important lessons in fanfiction, kids. Remember - RRFF**

 **MIMI OUT!**


	3. Percy Jackson 2

**A/N: Here's the second one, ya'll!**

* * *

I promise to remember _Percy_

whenever I'm at sea

I promise to remember _Annabeth_

when a spider comes at me

I promise to remember nature

for _Grover_ 's sake of course

I promise to remember _Luke_

when my heart is filled with remorse

I promise to remember _Chiron_

whenever I see a sign that says "free pony ride"

I promise to remember _Tyson_

whenever a friend says they'll stick by my side

I promise to remember _Thalia_

when a friend is scared of heights

I promise to remember _Clarisse_

whenever I see someone that gives me a fright

I promise to remember _Bianca_

whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother

I promise to remember _Nico_

whenever I see someone who doesn't get along with others

I promise to remember _Zoe_

whenever I watch the stars

I promise to remember _Rachel_

whenever a limo passes my car

I promise to remember PJO

where ever I may go!

* * *

 **A/N: *sigh* I love PJO.**

 **Remember kids; RRFF. You all know what that stands for :)**

 **DO IT.**

 **MIMI OUT!**


End file.
